Treasure of the Doomsday
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: Workin on the PG-13 part. Just read it.


                  Treasure of the Doomsday 

            Link felt terrible.  He hadn't had a decent battle in years.  Ever since Ganondorf had been sealed away Hyrule had lived a few quiet and peaceful years.  He had traveled back in time to his childhood days after defeating Ganondorf; he was now fifteen and was now dating Zelda.  They lived a nice life in Hyrule Castle and supposed he should be thankful for that.  Still he was growing more and more bored by the minute.  Link what's the matter Zelda asked from behind. Oh nothing answered Link just a little bored.  Well why don't we go ride said Zelda.  No I'm fine answered Link.  Well ok I guess I'll go by myself Zelda said.  All right said Link.  Ahhhhhhh!!!  Link jumped up at the sound and gasped at what he saw.  It was Ganondorf!  Link could only wonder how he escaped the void of the Evil Realm.  Link drew his sword, which he kept with him at all times.  I'm going after him Link said.  I'm coming with you said Zelda.  All right Link said hesitantly, let's go.  So they set off for Hyrule castle town.  They arrived and saw Ganondorf, but he did not seem the same.  Link could feel a stronger dark power as they approached him and his biceps bulged with strength.  Ahh, Link Ganondorf said I've been waiting for you.  Link noticed something else now.  Ganondorf had some kind of dark armor on him.  I knew I could get your attention like this said Ganondorf.  What's with the armor Ganondork Zelda asked?  Ah, I this is the Doomsday armor Ganondorf responded.  It came to me this morning because I am the one who will end this world on this very day.  Ya right said Link.  Would you deny this power Ganondorf yelled.  And with that he gathered a small amount of energy and hurled it at Death Mountain.  A huge explosion came afterwards.  When the dust had cleared half of Death Mountain was gone.  With such a small amount of energy used to do that Link did not want to see his full capabilities.  Hahahahahahahah Ganondorf laughed maniacially.

                Link could only stare at the remains of Death Mountain.  Link could tell even from here that Ganondorf had destroyed most of Goron City.  Now to unleash the end of the world upon Hyrule ganondorf laughed.  Ah but Link, I can tell you have a question.  Don't try to hide it.  This armor gives me psionic abilities as well.  Or in the language of shit for brains like yourself I can read your mind!  Ugh Link said in disgust.  Now on with your question Link, How did I get such power you ask?  Well I'll tell you Link, It all started millions of years ago after the Golden Goddesses departed from the Earth.  Not even a year after they left, the three Dark Goddesses descended upon Hyrule.  First with her strong arms of death the Goddess of Hate, Jade created the desert outside of Hyrule.  There she created a temple in the Desert Colossus, you know it as the Spirit Temple.  Then the Goddess of Fear, Twinrova created the art of thieves.  Finally, Shantae the Goddess of Ferocity created those who would oppose the law.  You know them as the Gerudo.  With their dark deeds done they departed toward the Heavens, but just as the Golden Goddesses had left the Golden Triforce the Dark Goddesses left behind a treasure.  THE DARK TRIFORCE!!!!!  As the legend goes, the king of the Gerudo would on the Doomsday find it and be granted its unlimited power.  I found it today Link Ganondorf snickered.  Now my army will destroy your army Ganondorf yelled.  Ya, what army Link asked smartly.  This army Ganondorf yelled!!!  And with that thousands of soldiers rose from the ground.  The army of the Undead Zelda gasped.  Get the troops Link told Zelda.  Zelda didn't question his idea and ran off toward the castle.  Well Link what do you think?  The army of Hyrule can defeat it yelled Link defiantly.  Oh can they said Ganondorf.  ATTACK!!!  Came a loud voice from behind.  Link turned around and smiled at the sight.  It was General Vulcan and the Hylian army!  As he turned around the fight had already begun.  But the sight he saw only made him do a 180-degree mood swing.  The Hylian army was being crushed.  He already saw one soldier with an axe chopped through his head.  Others were impaled through the gut.  Others heads were cut off.  But the sickest thing he saw was one Hylian soldier's head cut off, but next to the body was an undead soldier eating the head and brains of the soldier.  Links was red with fury.  And with that he decapitated the Undead soldier.  Link then joined the battle.  Killing every Undead soldier in sight.  Stop Zelda told Link.  Why, those sick freaks are eating our people and- we don't have time for this Zelda interrupted.  We have to get the Master Sword.  Fine said Link as they headed towards the Temple of Time.

            Link and Zelda had reached the Temple of Time and unsealed the Gate of Time.  Link then stepped forward and drew the Master Sword.  Link and Zelda were engulfed by magical light.  Just as it had cleared Link heard a voice all to familiar.  Ha Ha Ha so you have led me to the Triforce again, you pathetic dip shit.  When he opened his eyes Ganondorf was gone and the Triforce had split again.  He woke up Zelda and they ran outside.  The fight was one sided now.  The Undead army would conquer Hyrule.  Ha, now that you are awake Link I will finish this yelled Ganondorf.  Finish what Link asked.  Hyrule, fool.  Ganondorf had gathered over one thousand times the energy then before.  Then Ganondorf hurled the dark energy at the Earth. Booooooooommmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Was the noise they heard as the energy hit the core of the Earth.  Volcanoes erupted from the ground and started spewing lava everywhere.  Energy crackled up from the Earth.  Looks like it could use a bit more power Ganondorf said.  He was about to hurl the last bit of energy the core needed to explode when, bam!  Link had shot him with a Light Arrow.  Fool Ganondorf yelled.  Then Ganondorf swooped down on Link.  With one punch Link went down.  Ganondorf then threw him face first into a building.  Ganondorf flew back up and hurled the last bit of energy into the core.  No, Link whispered.  Then everything went black.

            Awaken Link Hero of Time came a voice.  Link didn't remember much, except for the final seconds of Hyrule.  Link, came the voice again.  Let's see, I remember Ganondorf destroying Hyrule and Zelda there with me.  Link!!!  What Link answered tiredly.  Then he looked around and was amazed at where he was.  It was a very large room surrounded by cascading waterfalls, and in the middle was a hooded man standing on a crystal Dias.  Where am I Link asked.  You are in the world of the dead answered the man.  So Ganondorf won, huh asked Link.  Won?  Your giving up that easily answered the voice.  Well how can I fight him asked Link I'm dead.  Who said you were dead.  You mean I'm alive asked Link.  No, you're dead.  But you  can still fight him.  How?  He won't rest until he has destroyed everything, which means he will be here soon.  Oh answered Link.  So go get ready.  Ok Link answered.  But wait, who are you.  I am the Guardian of the Hall of Hero's.  I am Aldaron.  Removing his hood Link saw he wasn't human after all.  He had a lions body standing upright, and an eagles head.  He held his weapon of choice, a beautifully crafted battle axe.  But what was strange about it was that it glowed a calm blue.  What's with that axe Link asked.  It glows the color of my emotions at the time.  Cool Link said.   Follow me Aldaron said we have to prepare for your fight.  Link followed him through a long hallway full of statues of long past heroes.  Aldaron stopped suddenly.  What is it Link asked.  I could never open this door before because it requires the Hero of Time to play the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time to open.  Well let me open it then Link said.  Alright replied Aldaron.  So Link played the song.  Link heard a low rumble.  Then the door started to slide open.  What Link saw inside was an amazing sight.


End file.
